


Dogged nature.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen, Leon's animal instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Leon thinks back on Christmas.
Kudos: 9





	Dogged nature.

It’s Alex that had lead him to do it; maybe D was a vampire or maybe he was something else entirely - something far more dangerous than that. There was a lot of conjecture and likely a lot of bullshit in the stuff Leon read but a common rule with the supernatural was that you didn’t leave anything of yourself behind when dealing with something: nail clippings, spit, hair, and most importantly blood. When Leon had read that bit immediately his mind went to last Christmas: nails swipes against his clothes, those nails being sharp enough to not only cut through the fabric of his layer clothes but also to have them skin, a hand raised to a mouth, and a tongue coming out of parted lips to lick up the blood that had glistened in the light of the full moon . 

Without thought Leon’s head fell back. The worn leather of his car seat was mostly soft but it’s of no comfort. Well, Leon thought as something cold ran through him, mom always did say his dogged nature would get him trouble.


End file.
